Automated teller machines (ATMs) have become a necessary tool in the day-to-day financial life of most individuals. ATMs are currently utilized for a variety of different transactions, including making fund deposits, withdrawing money, checking account balances, etc. ATMs are conveniently located in many varied locations and, of course, some of these locations are outdoors or otherwise in areas unprotected from the weather. While there are sometimes overhanging roofs, wind and rain barriers, or other semi-shelters designed to protect the outdoor ATM user, there is currently no means to adequately protect the front face of the ATM, especially its operating and other exposed components, from inclement weather. As many of these ATMs components comprise critical electronics which are integral to the machine's operation, when ambient moisture, in the form of rain, dew, sleet, and snow, falls on the components, they are likely to sustain damage, rendering the machine inoperable. There is thus a need to provide an effective, economical, and easily installable product which will protect the front face and the operating components of ATMs from the effects of weather, regardless of the configuration of the machine.